Ticking
by Prumery
Summary: It was one night, and it would have been more if it wasn't for... a little surprise from Gilbert. (M preg)


Darkness covered every square inch of a small room, except for a small glow of a lamp. Quiet moans and sharp intakes of breathe filled the room, steaming the windows as the warmth of the room increased.

"Ah... ah!" An albino man groaned as his face was pushed into a pillow repeatidly as another male held his hips and shoved himself deeper inside the man's entrance, groaning as well as his walls tighten around him.

"G-gilbert..." the man moaned as the albino arched his back and gripped the sheets as he felt his toes curl and his spine tingle.

"Please, don't... don't stop."

The man slamming into him reached forward and began to touch his dripping cock, tugging slowly and with his thrusts. He bit his lip as he saw himself slide in and out of his entrance, seeing it tinged slightly red from the abuse and the liquids begin to drip out of him.

"Oh, god i'm not doing that..."

He held one of Gilbert's thighs and then smacked him, making the albino let out a shout and slam back into his hips, turning over his shoulder and biting his lip.

"Faster, i'm almost there Alfred."

The blonde smiled and leaned, taking his mouth and kissing his slowly, before he spread his legs and slammed harder into him. Gilbert screamed at the top of his lungs as he repeatidly assaulted his prostate and Alfred threw his head back and moaned.

Immedietly he came, squirting inside of Gilbert and growling something at the albino. Gilbert's eyes were wide as he felt himself being filled with the warm substance and he whimpered as felt pure ecstasy run through his body. He felt spent and his breathing was harsh and erratic.

Alfred fell on him and kissed his neck, lapping at the marks he made not but twenty minutes ago.

"Gilbert... Gilbert... " The american rubbed circles in the albino's pecs, and sucked on the skin that tasted sweet. He sighed gently and Gilbert shivered.

"America..."

Alfred opened his eyes and tightly held the albino.

"God damn it, Prussia. Just give me one more minute to pretend that you're mine." He whispered harshly, and the albino felt a tug at his stomach. He knew that the blonde felt a little too much for the albino, but he didn't feel like it was a bad thing. The younger man sighed again and held onto Gilbert some more.

Gilbert, instead of pulling away, dug his face into Alfred's neck and smiled gently. He also felt some things for the blonde, but he felt like it wasn't time. Not yet anyway.

"When?"

Alfred lifted his gaze and stared at Gilbert. Gilbert know what he was talking about. When will this stupid sex nights turn into something more important. More meaningful, more closer. Both of them wanted it, they both knew it.

But it still wasn't time.

Slowly, Alfred pulled out (laughing as Gilbert made a noise at being emptied) and went to take a shower. Gilbert curled into a small ball, groaning as it hurt his waist.

"God damn it, Alfred... you did it too hard."

There was a laugh and Alfred began to clean himself from sweat and liquids.

"Are you coming to the meeting?"

"No... i'm going to sleep and maybe go somewhere to drink." Gilbert said and yawned lightly. He felt sticky and sweaty, but he wanted to sleep in. At least pretend that Alfred would come back later and kiss and screw him again.  
That would be lovely.

Alfred finished his shower and walked out drying his arms and chest. He stared at Gilbert as he quietly slept in the bed and he sighed.  
"You better say yes when i ask you out."

* * *

He smiled and changed back into his clothing, fixing everything and pretending that none of this happened.

Like always.

Gilbert woke up a couple of hours later, still sticky and feeling a burning sensation going up his backside. He made a disgruntled noise and sat up, feeling something wet slide down his thigh.

Oh... shit..

Gilbert stared at the transparent liquid and bit his lip.

They didn't use a condom.

For some reason, he felt like they should have. For some reason, there was a sinking feeling in his stomach and he knitted his brows, knowing that it was probably nothing.

He'd never had used a condom before, even if it had been years since he'd bottomed. Even before he had first had sex with Alfred (about 100 years before the revolution) he'd stopped bottoming.

Well, now that he didn't have as much power as he did, he didn't mind letting his partner take over. Alfred, of course, being one of the few that he could trust doing that.

He shook a little as he got up and walked to the bathroom, cleaning himself and washing his body gently as it hurt a little. It felt so different as to the other times though.

Why did he suddenly feel completly full and warm?

He thought nothing of it as he finished washing himself and dressed, walking out of the hotel and sighing.

Something felt different, but he didn't know what.

* * *

About a month later, Gilbert stared at himself in the mirror, seeing that his pants wouldn't completly button. About three centimeters from his stomach made it not fit.

He blinked and then cocked his head.

He needed new clothes apparently.

Gently he bent down to grab another pair of pants when a sudden pain went up his spine and he stood up, his body suddenly swaying with the dizzy feeling going through him.

Wow, what?

He shook his head and held his forehead. He's been having flashes recently, and he would sometimes feel like he'd keel over.

This was getting weird.

He walked upstairs, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, shivering at the sudden tempeture. It was getting cold. September had just passed, and for some reason he found himself delicate to the time. He had to wear a lot more clothing and he'd even end up sleeping with two blankets just for warmth. It was annoying.

He sat at the table and sighed out of his nose. Germany was fixing the things to eat and he gently rubbed his eyes. His head was starting to hurt and he felt like he could eat an Elephant.

"Are you alright Gilbert?"

Gilbert raised his head and took a fork. He pressed it into the steaming food and sighed.  
"I just don't feel well."

Gilbert smiled quietly and Ludwig smiled back.

"There's medicine in the cabinet. If you'd like some."

"That would be good."

Ludwig pulled out a small bottle and gave it to his brother. He rubbed his hair and finished his food, leaving the man to wash the dishes.

Gilbert lathered the dishes and stared out of the window, his eyes glazed as he mechanically did everything and finished washing the dishes.

It was nice and cool outside, and staring at the leaves as they blew in the air was kind of meditating...

Gilbert jumped slightly and knitted his brows as he blinked away sleep that took over his eyes.

He was getting sleepy?

He finished washing the dishes and turned to the sofa, leaning onto the recliner slowly and then closing his eyes.

He felt so tired...

* * *

Ludwig walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He'd been in the room for over three hours, fixing some papers and paying some bills. He expected rock music on the stereo and Prussia acting like a moron, or something stupid, but instead...

Gilbert was quietly curled into a ball on the sofa, purring in his sleep. He rubbed his cheek into the soft sofa and murmured something into the air.

"Gilbert?"

"I don't... want no fucking waffles Belgium..."

Prussia sighed and Germany smiled. He undid his jacket and placed it on his brother.

"At least you're not doing something stupid.

He gently rubbed his hair and Prussia smiled gratefully in his sleep.

Ludwig put the plates away and turned around to see the albino rub sleep out of his eyes and walk into the kitchen.

"How long did i sleep?"

Germany shook out his shirt and looked at his watch.

"erm... 5 hours?"

Gilbert's eyes were wide and he sat down.

"I'm really sick, oh my god." Prussia rubbed his face and pulled out an apple and began to wolf it down. Germany knitted his brows. Prussia didn't like apples.

Prussia finished the fruit and went in to grab another one, when Germany's phone went off.

"Yeah? Oh... hello... mhm... yeah sure... Of course... Good thing... yeah i'll be sure to take care of it..." Germany turned off his phone and sighed.

"Next couple of months I might be stuck with a shit load of paper work, you won't mind taking some off me?" Germany said as he pulled out a beer and sipped on it carefully.

Prussia shrugged.

"I don't see what i could be doing these couple of months, i'll do most of the math related one if you'd like."

Germany made a face of absolute gratitidue and Prussia smiled at his brother. The man hated math with a passion.

Gilbert finished his second apple and stretched, feeling his stomach stick out a little.

"Ugh... I think i might be gaining weight."

Germany turned to Prussia and made a face.

"You're right. You look like you've gained about ten pounds.. Weird." Germany poked his stomach, only to feel that the fat wasn't soft and squishy, but slightly hard.

"What the..."

"That hurt..." Prussia made a face.

"Oh well, i guess i should lay off the junk food for a couple of months. Good thing, though." Prussia took a glass of water and drank greedily.

"Crap i need to pee."

Germany snorted as his brother left to the bathroom.

He felt a lot more comfortable around his brother since their relationship began to heal after the war. It had been bad before, but it had gained a lot of strength since Germany's slow rise to one of europe's best countries.

Everything was going pretty freaking well if you asked Germany.

* * *

3 months

* * *

Prussia's eyes opened and immedietly he sprang from his bed and ran to the hall bathroom, throwing open the door and scaring the crap out of Germany who screamed from inside the shower.

"Holy SHIT Gilbert, knock sometim-"

The sound of vomiting made Germany stiffen and rub his face from water and open the curtain to see his older brother heave into the toilet, his body shaking.

"Gilbert?"

The albino was breathing heavily into the bowl and he looked up and wiped his mouth.

"I've been puking for the last three days. Why... am i still sick? It's been... about a month..." He breathed out and flushed the toilet, groaning and washing his face. He pressed some toothpaste onto his brush and fiercly washed away the gross taste in his mouth.

Germany came out of the shower, grabbing a towel and rubbing his hair.

"Maybe it's like the flu... or something..."

"or i could be dying..." Prussia said quietly as he stared at the bowl. His eyes were haunted and Germany swallowed thickly.

"Don't you fucking say that. Don't joke with me you... ugh..." Germany made some angry faces and looked like he was going to choke him.

"I'd comfort you but i'm wet and naked so that would be awkward.

Prussia burst out laughing and held his stomach. He laughed so fully and completly pure that Germany had to pause and smile lightly.  
"You can't be dying, Gil. Besides the puking and night sweats, you look pretty fucking great. And you're a lot happier." Prussia smiled at him as he turned around and wiped his eyes.  
"You actually have a point. My legs hurt like a bitch... but i feel pretty freaking good."

He cocked his head and then felt his stomach growl. He placed a hand at the top of it, and noticed that he had a slight bump.

"... I am getting fat, what the hell..."

Germany knitted his brows as he slipped on his shirt and walked out to the hall.

"You are... have you been cutting your fast food?"

"Yes."  
"Running two miles a day?"

"Eh, one, but i think that helps anyway."

"How about eating less carbs."

Prussia paused as he was about to heat up a plate of rice from yesterday. Gently he placed it back into the fridge and pulled out a head of lettuce and tomatoe.

"A sandwich it is."

Germany snickered and went to his room to change.

Prussia stared at his stomach with a confused face. He knows he's been eating right for the last two months, but he's been getting cravings and his food intake had gone a little higher than he's used to.

Something was wrong and he had no idea what it was.

* * *

5 months

* * *

Germany was about to pitch a fit.

His face turned bright red as a soft song came out of his pocket in the middle of the meeting, and everyone stared at him with extremly confused faces as he stuttered and pulled out his phone.

"Gil, i swear to god, give me one good reason so i don't rip your throa-"

"L-ludwig?"

Germany stiffened, and his sudden demeanor went from hostility to utter confusion. His eyes went wide and he gripped his seat.

"Gilbert..."

"I... you need to come home right fucking now..."

Ludwigs eyes were wide as he heard Gilbert's voice shiver and break as there was tears. He knew something was wrong with his brother. Immedietly he put his phone down, and shoved his papers into his suitcase and quickly put on his jacket. He grabbed his phone and stuttered into the phone.  
"Okay, Gilbert tell me what's wrong, i'll be there in three fucking minutes if traffic lets me."

Everyone in the room was in a sudden quiet panic. Germany would never leave a meeting so early and would never curse in front of anyone.

America's eyes were wide and he shouted from across the room.

"Is something wrong with Gilbert?"  
More confusion was added to the pot as the american called Prussia by his name.

What was going on.

Germany stared into his phone as there was a quiet sob and a gentle voice that he had not heard from his brother before.

"Just... please get home."

"I... Okay... i'll be there..."

America ran up to Germany and grabbed his shoulders, shaking the taller man.

"Man, fucking tell me what's wrong with Gilbert."

Germany blinked and then knitted his brows.

"I'm going to be fucking honest with you, i haven't the slightest idea. All i know is that i need to get home." He turned to leave and America stared.

"Germany! Tell me what's going on-"

"I already told you! We'll reschedule the meeting, but right now i got to get home." Germany threw open the door and jogged to his car, slamming the keys into the ignition and speeding out of the parking lot.

America stood there with all the other nations, confused.

France turned to Spain, both of them had worried looks on their faces.

"What is wrong with our amigo, Francia?"

France gently rubbed his shoulder and sighed.

"I don't know... I hope he's okay."

America slicked his hair back and sighed out of his nose. His stress level just went through the roof, as he hadn't seen his lover in about 5 months.

He was really really worried.

He just hoped he was okay.  
America turned to the rest of the room and sighed.

"Everyone, let's proceed with something else, shall we?"

Germany slammed on his breaks and got out of the car, closing the door and running to the door, throwing it open and expecting the worst.

Instead, he found Prussia on the recliner, crying his eyes out and curled into a small ball.

"Gilbert?"

There was a small tweet from a bird and Gilbird flew into Germany's arms, peeping loudly and seeming distressed.

Gilbert raised his head and Ludwig felt sadness sink into his bones at the broken look on his brother's face.

"Close the door, it's cold."

Germany felt a vein throb at Prussia's choice of something to care about, but closed the door anyway. He walked to his brother and sat beside him.

As soon as he did, Prussia got underneath his arm and wrapped his arms around him, making Germany stiffen and want to back away. Neither of the germans were ever good with touching or being physical with their bond, but this...

was really different.

So Germany wrapped his arms around his brother and awkwardly patted his back.

"What's wrong?"

Prussia made a strangled noise and dug his face into Germany's shoulder and cried. Germany knew that in one of his books, women liked to cry out their feelings and then talk about them.

For some reason that thought popped into his head as his brother blew snot on his good suit and cried like Gilbird had died (god forbid, Germany would have to deal with Prussia's depression, ugh he delt with that after WWII, not doing that shit again).

After a good half hour of babbling and crying and Germany making faces at the gross moment, Prussia had a tissue in his hand and blew his nose.

"I have to show you something." Prussia sniffed and Germany shook his head, throwing off his suit.

And he really liked that suit too.

"Okay, what."

Prussia grabbed his hand and put it on his (now big) stomach and stared at him.  
"Gilbert what the fu-"  
"Shut your face, and wait."

Germany sat there, awkwardly staring at his brother, planning ways to kill him with that tissue, when he felt something touch his hand.

Underneath Gilbert's skin.

He let out a (manly) scream and jumped back about three feet, gasping and holding his hand. His blue eyes were wide and he stared at the albino.

"Gilbert... what the hell is that..."

Prussia's vermilion eyes filled with tears and he covered his face.

"It's my baby... I'm pregnant..."

Germany knew there was a camera here and he was being punk'd by his brother, or Hungary decided that this was a sick way of revenge after he had told her he would never release details of his sex life with Mexico.

He knew this was a joke.

He knew it.

He just..

knew...

it..

was not.

Holy crap...

Germany sat down and put his hand on his forehead, his eyes were wide and he bounced his knee in his right hand.

"... Ludwig...?"

"Who's is it?"

Germany turned to Prussia, and said quietly. He needed to know, at least for starters. He needed to know who's child him and Prussia would have to take care of now, and he knew that Prussia would tell him.

If not today, then some other time.

Prussia was silent. He looked away and gently sighed.

"C... Can i tell you some other time...?"

Germany grabbed Prussia's shoulders and kissed his temple. Screw boundaries, his brother was literally heartbroken right now.

"Of course..."

Germany sighed out of his nose.

"I guess the basement isn't good for you anymore. You're going to have to move to the guest room. And we need clothes... and formula, because i swear to god, if you start to lactate i will choke a bitch."

Prussia let out a high pitched laugh that turned into a snort and Germany ended up laughing so hard he cried.

Okay, so maybe this was sudden. And maybe this was not planned out, and this could really affect a lot of shit...

But he'd never seen that look on his brother's face.

As Prussia cooked food gently, he pressed his hand onto his stomach and a soft look that showed care and love and so much things made Germany feel...

well, better.

He'd seen that look before, but that was when he was small... very small. The memories were blurry, but he remembered the same look as Prussia would read him stories and would take him showers and take care of him.  
the look of complete adoration and love.

Germany suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, as he did not have children.

But he'd get to have a niece or a nephew.

And he suddenly he felt an odd feeling in his chest.

This wasn't bad.

Not bad at all.

* * *

6 months

* * *

Gilbert was okay.

Pretty fucking okay actually.

His feet didn't get really swollen and he really didn't look pregnant if he wore his large jacket, and the fact that it was still pretty cold let him cover himself in a lot of clothing.

Yeah, it was okay.

Except his hormones were through the roof, and he really... really... really... needed sex.

He felt his stomach churn a little as he squeezed his legs and tried to push down his erection. He literally had no reason to have one, since he'd only been reading through the Tolkien series, but now he was really horny.

Maybe he should just masturbate.

No... that didn't work last time.

Germany wasn't home (thank god) because of some smaller state meeting in Hamburg, so he was alone for a while.

But then he remembered the nations were here for the larger meeting the next week.

So that means that they were all here...

And that means...

Okay... so maybe... Maybe... Prussia hadn't really told America about the baby.

He was just really nervous and worried.

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message.

'Hey, are you in Germany?'

He waited, and about a minute later, he got a message from America.

'Yea. Wat, u wnt 2 go sumwhere?'

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the blonde's horrible texting, but his fingers flew over the keyboard to reply.

'Bar around the corner of my house, get there. I'll be there in an hour. Uhm... you might not recognize me, just to warn."

'Wat?'

'Just... trust me.'

Gilbert closed his phone and sighed. He knew that the bar would be warm, and he'd probably end up taking off his jacket, so he decided something.

At the very back of his closet were some clothing that Hungary had left about a year ago. She had stayed over for a while, since she needed to stay here for some work with Germany, so she stayed in the guest room.  
And since Prussia moved into it he hid it in the back.

Quickly, he pulled out a long deep blue dress and stockings. He also found some really comfortable flats (he knew this because of reasons) and threw them on the ground.

Quickly he stared at himself in the mirror. His body had grown curvy for some odd reason, so he had his hips down. His belly was slightly sticking out, so he had to deal with the... breast area.

Being flat sounded stupid, so instead he grabbed a bra Hungary left and tried to make them fit with tissue and he fixed them so they looked real.

As he looked in the mirror, he saw that his face was too angular, so he pulled out Hungary's make up bag and fixed his jawline and eyes to make them look softer.

He even went to part his hair (it had grown longer, so it was past his ears) and fix it into a bow.

He looked in the mirror and to gently put it...

He looked pretty fucking hot.

"Not bad..."

He then paused.

Crap his voice was too deep.

Waaayyyy to fucking deep holy shit, how did he never notice this.

So he tried what he used to do years ago to Hungary to laugh at her.

He pitched his voice to sound like her.

"Hello. Hello..."

He practiced in the mirror and noticed that his voice now sounded deep, but womanly deep. He could work with that.

He pet his dress and then walked outside, walking slightly awkwardly since he had tucked himself in... You know..

That part.

He needed to get some things for later though. So he walked into the store and then immediately regretted it.

Eyes turned to him and he felt himself turn slightly red.

Oh god, what if they knew?

He put his head down and walked to the aisle where there were sleeping drugs. He grabbed cough medicine and some chocolate, suddenly craving a lot of sweets.

As he waited in line a woman stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, how far are you?"

Prussia blinked as he held his stomach and then pitched his voice again.

"About six months..."

The woman made a small noise and beamed at her... uhm him.

"Do you know what it is?"

Prussia suddenly felt his stomach drop. He didn't even have a name for his baby or the sex. He didn't even know if he could tell the dad.

"I... uhm... actually don't know..." Prussia made a face as he put his things on the table, and blushed as he felt a stare from an elder male.

"Well, you look incredibly fine for being so far along. My wife never looked as radiant as you."

Prussia feigned a giggle and covered his face.

"Oh, you flatter me sir."  
He liked the attention suddenly.

He grabbed his bag, and pulled out some money to pay the man. He waved goodbye at them and walked out with the biggest smile on his face.

This wasn't so hard.

Suddenly someone wolf whistled at him and he paused.

He turned around to see a group of men leering at her, and she fumed.

"Hey there... want to go back to my place?"

People on the street glared at the men and looked in pity at Prussia. They thought that he wouldn't do anything towards them. He was about to turn to leave when he felt a smack on his ass.

"Wow, you have some good ones on y-"

The man didn't even finish his sentence. A blade was pressed against the man's throat and Prussia hissed in his high voice.

"Don't you touch me! Didn't your mother tell you to respect pregnant woman, you sick little bastard?"

The man's eyes were wide and the people on the street's mouth dropped open.

"Better move along, before i cut a hole in your stomach, and tell your momma you deserve it, you lecherous prick."

The man backed away with his friends who laughed at him, but the laughter was cut short when the knife gave a pang as it was embedded beside the largests' head.

They stared at Prussia as he pulled out another switchblade from his bra (he had tucked three in there), and pointed at them.

"I'm not going to stop at one."

They immediately back away and ran away from him, leaving him to put away his knife and pull the other one from the wall.

"Disgusting pigs."

There was a small round of applause and he stiffened, feeling his face turned bright red.

"Nice one." There was a shake of a head from a woman with large breasts and long legs. She seemed to know what Prussia just went through.

He blushed and walked away, feeling like a thousand dollars.

He should do this more often.

* * *

He walked into the bar, and saw America from across the room. He sat alone with a large pitcher of beer and his eyes were expectant.

Prussia felt his face turn red, as he hadn't noticed how attractive America really was. He was pretty, with the fine sharp points of his jaw and cheek bones. And the piercing blue eyes made the tan skin so much more attractive.

He hoped the baby looked like him. And it probably would, since Prussia had recessive genes.

He sat in the booth and America immediately put down his pitcher.

"H...Hello?"

Prussia smiled and folded his hands.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

America knitted his brows and looked around.

"Are... are you talking to me?"

Prussia giggled behind his hand and shook his head in a yes.

"Of course silly!"

America turned red and he looked down.

"Uhm... pretty women usually don't talk to me... I'm kinda dorky..."

Prussia rolled his eyes as America drank his beer. He stared at America with soft eyes and smiled.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

America shook his head.

"Yes actually. It's...a very important person..." America said and his face suddenly turned slightly pink and it had a look of absolute love. Prussia felt his chest swell with affection.

"Really? Are they really that important?"

America shook his head harder.

"Very."

America gently sighed.

"Have you ever really cared about someone, but not sure if they cared about you back?"

Prussia made a face. This was getting way out of hand, but he needed a distraction.

"Yes. All the time."

America looked up and knitted his brows.

"There's... I think i've met you before... have i?"  
"I... don't believe so..." Prussia laughed awkwardly and looked away from him.

America stared, his eyes staring at his mouth and eyebrows. Prussia knew that America was good at telling when someone was lying, so he made a face.  
"Or maybe. I don't know, its a small world. My name is Julchen."

She smiled.

America suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"I'm Alfred... nice to meet you."

They spoke quietly about different things, when Alfred excused himself to go to the bathroom. As soon as he did, Gilbert slipped the cough medicine in his drink and mixed it with some more alcohol.

His phone vibrated and he stared at the screen.

'Are you coming?'

His eyes softened. He sighed and then rubbed his nose.

'Caught up in something, give me half an hour.'

'oh... okay...'

Alfred came out of the bathroom with a disheartened look on his face.

"What's wrong, hun?"

"Uhm... that person is taking their time. Something caught them up... Do you mind staying for a little while?"

Prussia smiled, knowing that the young man was probably feeling something for this Julchen character. Probably because it was Prussia.

"Of course..."

Suddenly he felt something in his stomach move and he gasped.

"Oh my god..."

America paused his drinking, and then stared at Prussia.

"What is it?"

"The baby kicked!" Prussia laughed and giggled grabbing America's hand and putting it to his swollen stomach. The blonde was about to fight when he felt the touch in his hand.

There was a look of utter confusion on his face and Prussia stared with wonder as it softened and turned into an affectionate one.

What he didn't know, was that at that moment America felt something for the woman that he didn't feel with anyone else except for Prussia.

There was an awkward moment, then the kicking from the baby increased and soon enough Prussia was in pain at the movement.

'He knows i'm with his dad...' Prussia stared at his stomach with tears in his eyes. America from the other side was swaying slightly.

"I'm... really sleepy..."

Prussia knew that the cough medicine didn't work on nations as well as it should. It only made them drowsy and uncomfortable. So he grabbed the nearest waiter and paid his bill using his card.

He grabbed America and put him into his car, pressing the gps to find the blonde's hotel.

America made some noises and he swayed in his seat.

"He didn't come..." America had tears rolling down his eyes and he covered his face lightly. Prussia felt his face fall and his chest hurt slightly.

"Aw... honey, he loves you..." He kept his pretty voice and parked the car, heading to the room. He put the blonde on the bed and sighed.

"He doesn't. He doesn't, he just wants me for sex..."

Prussia felt his blood run cold as he began to change out of his clothing. He wiped off the make up and grabbed a handkercheif from his pocket. He wrapped America's head with it and covered his eyes.

"no he doesn't."

There was a quiet silence from the man, as if he didn't agree. Then he spoke again.

"What are you doing, Julchen?"

He whispered quietly as the male tied his hands together and tied him to the bed. America tugged and was about to pull away and break it, when Prussia lost his female voice and said gently.

"Alfred... I would never use you like that."

America stared at him with unseeing eyes and then his mouth curved into a smile.

"You... you're... you came..."

Prussia straddled the younger man and leaned gently, kissing his lips and cheeks and his face, feeling tears drip down his own face. He didn't want to use America, he didn't want to hurt him.

"Gilbert, i love you..."

Gilbert felt his heart swell at that, and he smiled. But instead of doing anything he sighed. He just came for sex.

He was using him.

But, he needed him so bad. He loved America. He loved him.

And that's why he couldn't tell him.

So, he undressed America, kissing every single part of his body and loving him like America did. He loved him, he was his and he was carrying his child.

Yes, at the moment this was about sex.

But it was never officially about it.

Because somewhere along the line, He fell in love with him. And he didn't regret it.

* * *

Minutes later, Gilbert was lubing Alfred's erect cock with sweet smelling liquid, and gasping as his own erection was dripping with pre cum.

"Alfred... god..."

Gilbert gently placed Alfred's cock into his entrance and nudged the tip into him, throwing his head back and groaning. Alfred moaned at the delicious feel on his hard erection, and he groaned.

"Please, god Gilbert, let me touch you." Alfred whimpered and pulled at the restraints. Gilbert knew that the male could rip it off, but Gilbert needed to tell him to do it first.

There was no way he was letting Alfred feel him. He'd feel the swollen stomach. He'd feel what he was trying to hide.

"No-NO... not yet..." Gilbert said gently as he seated himself on Alfred's cock and was almost sobbing in pleasure at the feeling of finally being satisfied and filled.

He flicked his waist slightly and rocked back and forth. He groaned in pleasure and lolled his head to the side. He grabbed America's neck and gently kissed his lips. The other male was grabbing at them hungrily. Prussia could feel how hungry the other man was for him, and how much he missed him.

He missed him too...

As he moved his hips a lot faster he breathed heavily, feeling his orgasm rising. Alfred made noises in the back of his throat that made Gilbert sure that he was close as well.

"Gilbert... Please..." Alfred's voice was drowsy and deep, and the sudden attraction in his voice made Gilbert moan.

"Wh-what?" Gilbert threw his head back and held himself on Alfred's chest, lifting his waist along with the rocking. It had been such a long 6 months.

"Let... me touch you... god.. please..." Alfred murmured and bit the inside of his arm, moaning as he pushed back into Gilbert, feeling his prostate with the tip of his cock.

"O-oh!" Gilbert moaned and undid the restraints, suddenly feeling Alfred's hands on his thighs and waist, rubbing his slowly and feeling every expanse of skin.

"Gilbert... Gilbert..." The man kissed him over and over, his hips thrusting into him repeatidly. Pushing into his prostate and touching him, making him feel amazing.

Gilbert suddenly gave out a cry as Alfred touched his nipples. His eyes snapped open and he came. Thick spurts of come pooled on his stomach, and he moaned as Alfred pushed a couple more times into him and finished as well.

"Gilbert..."

Alfred leaned forward and was about to grab the bandana, when Gilbert stopped him.

"Don't look at me... Please..." Gilbert said with a little break in his voice. America frowned gently.

"W...why is that?"

"Just... not right now... please..."

America's frown deepened. He was about to say something when he sighed.

"O...Okay..."

Prussia smiled and moved so Alfred would pull out. He layed on his back and America joined him.

The albino gently rubbed his swollen stomach and avoided Alfred's hands on his stomach. Instead of touching him, America kissed his cheek and rubbed his shoulder.

"Will you explain someday...?"

Gilbert stared at the ceiling as Alfred rubbed gently circles into his shoulder.

"Yes... but not today..."

He turned to America as he yawned.

"I"ll hold it to you... Julchen..."

Prussia laughed.

"How did you know...?"

"I just did..." America said and before he fell asleep, he asked.

"How did you fake that baby kick, though...?"

America passed out before he could hear Prussia start to cry.

* * *

Later, Prussia stuffed all of his woman's clothing into a bag and changed into pants and a shirt. He turned to America and pulled off the bandana, reaching to kiss his cheek.

"Gilbert..." Prussia stared at Alfred at the murmur of his name and he smiled. A tear dripped on Alfred's cheek and he left.

Germany was in the car when he got to the corner.

"What were you doing?"

"Something..." Prussia said quietly as he sat in the seat and sighed. Germany stared, but there was a look in the man's face that told him that he didn't want to talk about it. Not now.

"Okay..."

Germany drove back to the house, taking out some bags from the back of the car. Prussia stared at him and knitted his brows.

"What's that...?"

"Baby clothes and some blankets... and a bed..."

Prussia stared...

and then began to cry.

Germany was confused as he was sobbing and crying and trying to make coherent sentences when he just choked out-

"Ho-HOrmones..."

Germany shrugged and placed the objects into his hands and then into the guest room. He quickly undid everything and then made the bed in under thirty minutes. Good thing he learned Swedish.

Prussia sat in his own bed, folding baby neutral clothes and placing them in drawers. They were cute and for newborns, so Germany probably got a lt of weird stares at the store.

He sighed and rubbed his stomach.

Now what?

He had all he needed, he had a stable online job. A nice house, a good brother, and he was pretty sure Germany would drop everything just to be here when the baby was born.

But why did...he feel like he really...needed Alfred?

He sighed and got under the sheets, covering himself so he'd be warm. His eyes filled with tears and he quietly cried, when his phone buzzed.

'Gilbert, I think we should talk. About us..."

Gilbert stared at the text message. And gently, he scrolled to options, and deleted the message.

Not right now.

He couldn't think of anything like that right now.

* * *

9 months

* * *

Gilbert was really nervous. Really horribly nervous.

Any day now. Any day he could start to have the baby.

Germany had been calling and texting him non stop for the last couple of days, trying to know when exactly this was going to happen. Prussia didn't blame him, but he wasn't the one having the fucking kid.

He stared at the tv, not exactly watching what was on it. He was nervous and he felt like he needed to talk to someone.

But he had no one.

He'd been ignoring calls and texts from everyone but Germany. That included France and Spain. And America, by default.

But it'd gotten so bad that Hungary and even fucking Austria were worried. It was weird.

He also felt like they were only worried because they thought he died. Or something bad had happened to him. It was depressing.

He felt like... he was alone...

Suddenly there was a wet feeling and his face twisted into pain.

Germany wasn't here.

He was alone.

Gilbird tweeted from his head As Gilbert went to the room and began to pull out things to help him with the birth. A pan of boiling water (it would be warm later) towels and some clothing.

He prepped himself on the bed and sighed out of his nose as he put on classical music to relax him.

Tears rolled down his eyes as the first wave of pain hit him, but that wasn't what made him start crying.

* * *

Germany came into the house, sighing as another meeting with nothing but nothing got done. And surprisingly, everyone stopped asking about Prussia.

Which he was glad for.

As soon as he closed the door, a smell of blood and sweat filled his senses. He stiffened.

"Gilbert?"

There was no noise, and he noticed that there was almost no light in the house, even if it was 7 and dark.

"Gilbert?" Germany said a little more forcibly and then he got a response.

"In my room..."

Germany was relieved and he walked down the hall, opening the door to see Gilbert placing sheets onto a bed. They had been recently cleaned, and as he sniffed, recently bleached.

He was going to open his mouth to ask him something when there was a coo and the sheets on the bed moved. He stared with wide eyes at a little ball on the bed.

"Oh, my god Gilbert why didn't you call me."

Gilbert shrugged and sat on the sofa in his room, his eyes sliding shut every other second. He yawned loudly and he sighed out of his nose.

His face radiated loving warmth as Germany stared at him. He then crossed the room and then saw the child.

It had tan skin and honey blonde hair. Red eyes with blue ridges stared back at him. Chubby little fingers waved at him and the baby boy kicked and squealed at his uncle.

"..."

Germany was quiet as he put his finger into the baby's hand.

"His name is Friedrich..."

Germany's eyes filled with tears and he smiled.

"America's... it's America's, isn't it?"

Germany turned to Prussia and saw a sad look cross the man's face.

Germany grabbed his nephew and then motioned to the bed.

"Go to sleep... You look like you went through hell."

"Could you believe that it wasn't as bad as i first thought?" Prussia said and slipped into the sheets. His eyes were heavy and he stared at his brother and son as Germany fed him.

"Really?"

"It hurt like a bitch... but it wasn't horrible...Okay, i'm lying it was fucking... horrible.." Prussia said gently as he began to fall asleep.

Germany stared at Prussia and then at his nephew, smiling as the baby sucked the bottle quietly.

"I should call your dad..."

Germany pulled out his phone and took the baby with him to the kitchen, staring at the baby in a closer light.

"Cute little thing, aren't you..."

Friedrich cooed and pulled away the bottle, yawning.

"Should call your dad..."

Germany pulled out his phone and pressed the contact name. He heard gently rings and then smiled as he heard a groggy voice say-

"4 in the morning, kraut. What you want?"

"You need to come here... What day can you make it?"

America paused and stared at the wall.

"What."

"I need you to come to talk to Prussia. He has something important for you." Germany stared at Friedrich with a wide smile.

"Something very important."

"Uhm... okay...? I guess i can take a flight for tomorrow. Just let me sleep first okay... And... thanks for telling me..." America sighed into the phone and Germany grinned.

"See you tomorrow then."

He hung up the phone and lifted Friedrich up and stared at him.

"Hello there... You're going to meet daddy tomorrow. How do you feel about that, mein kleinder hase?"

The baby sucked his thumb and then yawned with an open mouth. He smacked his toothless lips and then sneezed.

Germany laughed.

"Quite excited aren't you."

* * *

Gilbert was asleep the entire day. The next morning he threw his sheets off and the only thought that went through his head was

"My baby."

He looked around and began to breathe heavily. He hadn't seen his child, and even though he knew he wasn't in danger, but the nerves still went through him.

"Ludwig? Ludwig?" He went out and the german man was gently rocking a small cradle with the tip of his toe and knitting a small throw. He turned to Gilbert and waved.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Gilbert rubbed his eyes and then yawned. His body had fixed itself overnight, and he hadn't checked if he was... well... um ready for sexual activity.

He stared at Germany as he rocked his child back and forth and then he smiled.

"How is he?"

"A day old, and sleeping more than a puppy."

Germany said as he crossed another line and he stopped moving the babe as he saw him wake up.

"Ba...ba baba..."

He grinned at him and then motion Gilbert.

"Get your baby. He's awake."

Gilbert walked slowly to the baby and lifted him into his arms, kissing the baby's nose.

"Cute, cutie cutie." He rubbed his nose on Friedrich, who squealed and drooled all over his sleeping shirt. Germany patted the seat beside him for Prussia and the albino sat down, wincing a little at the pain.

"Still hurting?"

"Slightly. Give it another week and i'll be okay." Prussia said gently as he rocked Friedrich in his arms, smiling as the baby smiled at him. The small curl on his head bounced and his eyes twinkled with lights that radiated innocence.

Germany handed Prussia some food as they moved the the kitchen. Prussia held Friedrich in his arms as he bit into the sandwich. He took a sip of the water and sighed.  
"Now what?"

"What do you mean?" Germany turned to the older male and stared at him as he finished his food and pet the baby's back gently. The baby burped and then mewled.

"Now what do we do? I have a baby and i'm pretty much okay with money, but what do i do about... well everything. I feel like i'm at a standstill."

Germany suddenly understood what he ment. Now that he wasn't expecting a child and now that everything was out of the way, he didn't know what to do.

"What were you waiting for before Freddie?"

"Freddie?" Gilbert paused at Ludwig who suddenly turned a shade of pink.

"Well... Friedrich is a mouthful and and i just couldn't call him Fritz...so i nick named him Freddie...hah..." Germany flushed and Prussia laughed. It was cute.

"It's cute, dont' worry. Well... before..." He paused as he stared at the table and then made a face. Before, he had been waiting for his and America's relationship to move on. He had been waiting for some sort of movement from the stalemate the relationship had. Either they were together or not, and just one push needed to end the strain and become something.

That's what he had been waiting for.

But... then Friedrich...

He stared at the baby as he blinked at him and then made a mewling noise.

"I... don't... remember really..." Gilbert lied as he gently ran his hand across Friedrich cheek and kissed his soft skin. The baby cooed and laughed, and Ludwig knew that his brother was lying.

But he didn't push it.

He didn't want to.

As the rest of the night passed, Prussia would sing to Friedrich, remind Germany of how well he sang. It was rock songs, and sometimes he'd slip into different pitches, but Prussia sang them well.

"Can we keep Friedrich speaking german? I'd rather he speak german first."

"I think he'll gain languages later on if we let him read and watch different shows in languages, but if you'd like." Germany shrugged as he ended the sentence in german. Prussia smiled and turned to Friedrich and began to speak short sentences to him in german.

He suddenly became fussy and kicked and made faces. Germany leaned over the small sofa and stared at the baby as he squeaked.

"He's sleepy."

Prussia knitted his eyebrows and stared at him.

"How would you know?"

"Cause you already fed him and gave him attention, so sleep should be the last thing. Then there is diapers, but i think that already happened about thirty minutes ago."

Prussia made a face and then picked up his baby and rocked him back and forth. Soon enough the baby was yawning. Prussia smiled at him and then walked to the bedroom, staying there until the baby was completely asleep.

Germany heard a quiet knock and he paused as he heard classical music drift from the room. Apparently Prussia thought that would help the baby.

He walked to the door and opened it, seeing a young blonde with sky blue eyes nervously tug at his band t shirt and turn around.

"Oh, hey Lud. Is Gil here?"

"Yeah, come on in." Germany stepped aside as the blonde strode in and turn on his heel. He looked around the room and creased his brows.

"Did... you change something?" He turned in circles and then cocked his head at a small blanket on the sofa. It had a green tinge to it and it ruffled at the ends. It was too small to be a throw and too big to be a doily.

"No, why?"

America opened his mouth to say something but then closed it as the question was stupid.

"So, what did Gilbert want to show me?"

Germany made a face, and instead put some cake on a plate and handed it to America. He took it without question and began to eat the sweet.

"Well... there's something really important in the other room, but i feel that Gilbert has to tell you himself. I'd do it, but that's mean."

America cocked his head at the sentence and then shook his head. Suddenly he wondered why there was opera music in the other room. Prussia was probably doing work. He liked listening to that music to relax, or sleep.

So either or.

Germany and him idled on some issues in the future meetings, when Prussia walked out of the room and then paused at the men in the room.

His eyes widened as America looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly at him.

Prussia stared at Germany who looked away and sipped his coffee.

"Hey Gil."

Prussia sat beside Germany and sighed out of his nose. America suddenly looked uncomfortable, but smiled at him.

"Hey Alfred. Why are you here?"

America stiffened and looked at Germany.

"Didn't... you say he needed to tell me something?"

Germany got up and walked out of the room. Prussia's mouth was open and America knitted his brows.

"I thought you needed to tell me something? He said you did..." America looked at his hands, and Prussia made a face.

"I do... but... not right now... i don't think i'm ready to tell you."

"What do you mean by that, i thought you trusted me." America stared at him, and suddenly his eyes looked like they had a sudden shutter go down. He was building himself to get hurt.

"Crap." Gilbert bit his lip and stared at his hands as he knew that look. He knew that the american built up barriers, and Gilbert had just gotten the last one down, he can't have him leave him.

Suddenly everything came crashing down. The baby, his loneliness and own selfishness at wanting the american more than anything.

He rubbed his eyes and crossed his arms, not answering the man's question.

"...Gilbert if you don't trust me..."

"Alfred, i trusted you through WWI and WWII and even the Cold War, I trust you... i.. just don't trust myself..."

America stared at the male and sighed out of his nose. He knew that the man had issues with his self esteem, he just never thought it would end up affecting the blonde.

"Babe... i told you that you're amazing and wonderful and you're fucking awesome. If you trusted me enough, you'd know i would never lie to you." America said gently and put his hand on Prussia's, only to have Prussia pull back and curl into himself.

He felt hurt suddenly, but what he didn't know was that Prussia actually was curling into himself because he knew that he would never lie to him. But Prussia would lie to America. And he did lie.

Not outright lie... but he did...

America felt his stomach drop.

"Gilbert... Gilbert be careful with what you do, you're starting to give off bad signals..." America said quietly and his eyes grew dark. Prussia couldn't meet them, and America was about to say something when Germany suddenly walked into the room with anger in his blue hues.

"Tell him."

Prussia stiffened and America turned to Germany.

"Germany i don't think i should."

"He trusts you, and he cares about you-"

"But this is different."

America felt really confused and left out. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew that he was involved. He sat up and turned to Prussia.

"I don't know what is going on, but if it involves me i want to know, Gilbert."

Prussia stared at him and shook his head.

"For the love of god."

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and America stared at Prussia.  
"Just tell me."

His voice was dark and Prussia shook his head.

"Prussia, TELL ME." America slammed his fists on the table and both Germany and Prussia jumped as a loud crack sounded from the wood. The albino turned back to him and shouted back.

"I don't have to tell you fucking anything."

America gritted his teeth.

"Gilbert, i love you, but you are making this very fucking difficult."

Prussia froze and then hissed.

"Well, no one is making you stay!"

"What if i want to stay!?"

"Why though?! If i make everything so fucking hard?"

"Because I love you, god damn it! And apparently you can't fucking see that, and it pisses me the fuck off, cause i've been trying to make something with you, but you keep running away as if i'm going to hurt you!"

America stood up and his chair fell back. It made a loud slamming noise and Germany flinched.

"Gilbert..."

"I'm not fucking running away!"

"Yes you have, you fucking liar! Gilbert, I want you more than anything in the world, but you don't let me show you how much you mean to me, and that pisses me off."  
"Well i'm sorry i'm making you work so fucking hard!" Prussia shouted back and swallowed tears. He didn't think America would have reacted like that, but the fact that he felt so... useless in getting with him made him feel horrible.

"I don't mind that, you jackass, it's just that i feel you dont care! And... it hurts okay!" America choked a little and then the room was quiet.

When there was a sudden sharp cry from the room that made all of them jump.

"... what was that?"

Prussia's eyes widened, and then he bolted out of the room.

"Gilbert? GILBERT!?"

Prussia ran into the room and ignored the man.

"You woke Freddie up..."

As Prussia grabbed the baby who wailed, America paused and stared at him.

"... i woke up who?"

Prussia slowly turned around and sighed gently. In his arms, Friedrich cried and sobbed, shaking his tiny feet and squirming.

"You woke up your son..."

America's eyes went wide.

"...Oh my god..."

* * *

All he knew was that he was warm and nice.

Friedrich stared up at red eyes and white hair as his daddy rocked him back and forth. Underneath his cheek was a repetative "thump- thump" of the heart he had been listening to for the last 9 months.

Of course, he wouldn't remember this later, but right now it was a memory he had. He felt the strong chest and soft skin of his father, and he cooed at the touches.

Daddy. His daddy.

As he put him down and sat beside him, Friedrich stared quietly at him. He made a noise at the back of his throat and jumped.

"Ba... ba ba..." He made noises in his throat. Sometimes daddy would smile at the noises, and then he put on music.

Friedrich made a face at the noise. It sounded like strings being tucked and something warm and melancholy. Weird...

He made a face and his dad laughed.

"Chopin... Want Beethoven?"

He pressed the large stereo and then softer noises of that melancholy sound echoed. There was a twang from something and Friedrich was falling asleep.

Sleepy... sleepy..

He yawned and stared at his dad as the edges of his vision turned blurry.

"Bab... baba..."

"Aw, you're sleepy..." His daddy came up to him and gently rubbed his face. Friedrich cooed and then yawned again. He felt a small tug at his cheek when his dad kissed him and then he began to fall asleep.

The noise was lowered and sleep was nice and deep. Suddenly the music stopped and there were shouts.

Friedrich was startled awake. He looked around, blinking his red eyes and then made a face.

"What if i want to stay!?"

Friedrich jumped and he looked around. Where was his daddy?

His eyes filled with tears as he recognized the voice, but he didn't know how to pinpoint it...

His daddy's voice suddenly filled his ears and he began to whimper.

Gilbert's voice was sad and loud and he didn't like the tone. It was too mad and Friedrich didn't want his daddy mad.

"it's just that i feel you don't care! And... it hurts okay!" "

That voice was back. And he was screaming at his daddy...

He opened his mouth and then wailed.

Daddy!

Daddy!

He felt strong arms slid under his armpits and he opened his eyes as he stared at soft red eyes and angular features.

Daddy!

He began to sob and squirm, as it was slightly uncomfortable, but he immediately felt better. He heard that voice again and he turned slightly and stared.

A man that looked like the other man that wasn't his daddy (maybe his uncle? his daddy called him brother) stared at him with wide sky blue eyes that glittered behind glasses. Honey blonde hair and a curl stuck up and the man looked...

Confused?

Friedrich began to hiccup and he held onto Gilbert's shirt.

Who is that?

He waved his hand at him and the man grew closer. He looked at his daddy and then at him.

"Who... who is that?"

"His name is Friedrich David... Say hi Freddie."

He cooed at him and made a noise. The other blonde's eyes were wide, but his face was loving.

"Ba...bababa"

He grabbed him and Friedrich stared at him, wiggling his fingers and grabbing at his glasses. The male laughed gently, and Friedrich stared as he began to cry.

"Who's... who's is he?"

Friedrich heard his dad sigh out of his nose. Friedrich then held onto the blonde's jacket, digging his face into the fluffy brown line around the neck.

He smelled nice... and he smelled warm.

"Baba.."

Friedrich purred and the man that smelled nice made a choking sound.

"Alfred..."

"He's mine... oh my god..."

Alfred (pretty sound... pretty sound) pulled the baby back and Friedrich sucked on his hand.

"Baba!"

"Hey there... i'm your Papa..."

Friedrich giggled and wiggled his arms up and down.

"Baba!"

Alfred pulled him into his chest, and Friedrich felt his chest move up and down, and those funny noises Gilbert made in the night came out of his mouth.

"He's mine. He's ours, Gilbert..."

Friedrich cooed into the man's ear and felt the rumbling of his voice in his neck. It was nice and soft and it felt warm. He knew that the man was special to his Dad, and he felt special to the blonde too.

He closed his eyes and sucked his thumb, really happy.

He was a baby of course.

* * *

Prussia stared with tear filled eyes as America held his child and gently rubbed his back and cried.

"Gilbert, why didn't you tell me...?"

Gilbert sat down on the sofa bed and gently sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair and wiped his eyes.

"I was worried... you wouldn't accept him..."

America pulled Friedrich into his arms and gently rubbed his nose with his fingertip. Friedrich's red eyes crossed and then he yawned.

"He's... perfect... Why would you...?"

He looked up and Gilbert was curled into a ball, crying. America paused and then walked to him, sitting beside him. He grabbed him and hugged him tightly, kissing his temple.

"It's okay... It's okay..."  
Gilbert wrapped his arms around America's neck, crying into his neck.

"God, Alfred i love you..."

America felt his face turn red, and he bit his lip. He had always wanted to hear that. He never expected it to come so easily.

"I love you too..."

Prussia slid into America's lap and curled into his warm chest, taking Friedrich into his arms and sighing gently. America kissed Prussia's head and then kissed Friedrich's gently.

"So what now...?" Prussia said gently as he saw Friedrich yawn and then sneeze. He bounced in Prussia's arms and cooed at America who grinned at him and kissed his forehead.

"You pack all your stuff... and we're moving to Kentucky, on a small farm and raise Friedrich..." America said gently and Prussia turned to him with wide eyes.

"Wha-"

"And when your ready...i'll buy you a ring that fits perfectly..." America gently spoke, his blue eyes raising to Prussia's bright red that were swimming in tears...

"And we can live like a little family..." America leaned forward and gently kissed Prussia's open mouth, and then smiled when Friedrich squeaked at being slightly squished.

Prussia curled into America's lap and held his baby, listening to America's heartbeat and smiling.

"A family... That sounds nice..."

America grinned and slowly rubbed Prussia's back.

"Whenever your ready, babe..."

Prussia smiled and closed his eyes.

Germany stared from the outside of the door a grin crossing his face as Prussia and Friedrich fell asleep and America winked at him.

"Thanks, Lud."

"No problem, bro."  
America chuckled at Germany's bad use of slang, and closed his eyes.

"Do you worry that he'll leave me and not talk to me again?"  
Germany walked into the room and leaned on the wall. He blinked at America and then sighed gently.

"My brother is older. He knows what to not do and do. He may jump to conclusions, but sometimes you have to convince him that just because he makes a mistake, you're not going to leave him."  
Germany leaned forward and took Friedrich, leaving his sleepy brother in America's arms and smiling as the albino purred and held onto America's jacket.

Friedrich drooled on his fist and Germany gently wiped his face with his handkerchief. The baby's blue-red eyes blinked at him and he grinned a toothless grin.  
"So... will he?"

"...No..." Germany said as he rocked Friedrich gently back and forth, seeing America untangle Prussia from his fetal position and slipping him into the bed. He slipped off his jacket and put it on his chair turning to Germany.

"I'll hold that to you."

"Then do it."

Germany handed him Friedrich and turned to leave.  
"Trust me... he won't."

America slipped off his belt and kicked off his shoes, getting into the sheet and putting Friedrich beside Prussia who reached out and held the baby. America saw the love in his face as he touched his baby. He felt slightly left out when his red orb opened and he smiled lightly.

"I love you..."

America then scooted and wrapped both of them in his arms, digging his face into Prussia's soft down hair and taking in a breathe. He felt Friedrich squirming and mewling quietly and Prussia giggled at him.

Germany smiled as he closed the door.

"No... he won't... He loves the both of you too much to do that..." Germany closed the door and smiled, hoping that the small family would last.


End file.
